The Boy's Name
by Wayward Fool
Summary: As the teacher calls the roll, she wonders which one of the children is Harry Potter. OneShot.


Looking around with childish awe, the boy hesitantly sat on the floor as part of the circle of children around the woman who was to be his first ever teacher. He was five years old and this was one of the first times he'd ever been away from Privet Drive for more than an hour.

"Good morning class! I'm sure many of you are afraid of being away from home for so long and of meeting me, Miss Walker, but I'd just like to say that I'm your friend. I'm going to teach you about some really fun things over the next year, and the school day isn't too long so you can be with your mums and dads in a few hours. Now, I'll call a roll and when you hear your name, just put your hand up! Alright, Jackie Ball?"

The boy had a slight frown upon his face at these words. The others wanted to be at home? Why would they want to be _there?_ And when was he supposed to put his hand up?

"Harry Potter!" The woman looked around expectantly, there were only a few children left, and frowned. She counted those who were left, and then the amount of names on the sheet. Everyone was present, but who was Harry Potter? Pausing, she continued reading out the names until the only name left was Harry Potter and the only boy left was a positively tiny child with messy black hair and wide green eyes.

"Hello, would you mind coming out of the classroom with me for a moment?"

He stared at the lady shyly and nodded, standing up and carefully leaving the room with the woman in tow.

"Now, you're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"Um, I don't think so?"

"Then what is your name hunny?"

"Uh, I don't think I have one. Uncle Vernon calls me Boy. My name could be Boy?" He added helpfully, hoping not to get into trouble for not having a name.

She felt her eyes widen slightly. How could this boy not know his name? And... _Boy?_ The way the child said it with such an odd tone, like it was an insult, worried her. Flipping through the character sheets she had made for each child, she found Harry Potter's sheet and glanced at the information.

Name: Harry Potter

Age: 5

Parents: Gaurdians: Vernon and Petunia Dursley

Siblings: Cousin: Dudley Dursley (Mrs Bradley's class)

"Is your Uncle's name Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes miss." He said with a quivering smile.

"Well, er, your name _is_ Harry Potter actually." She said somewhat awkwardly. What a strange thing to say.

"Oh. Well, thank you miss! Can we go back to class now?" She nodded absently and the boy ran into the room, and she followed slowly. What should she do about this? Was there anything _to_ do?

Kieran Sholts tugged her from her thoughts with a loud wail, and she looked over to him in dismay. First day of class and he had already found the clag glue, textas and chalk and had covered himself in the stuff. What was she going to do about these kids?

And the problem of Harry Potter slipped her mind as unimportant. Throughout the year she only saw a kind and shy boy eager to learn. She didn't realise what she was seeing was a boy with no confidence, a boy who did not want to go home, a boy who didn't have special packed lunches full of snacks, but rather a sloppily put together sandwich of peanut butter (almost like a child had made it), a boy who was smaller than all the other children in the class because he lived in a dark cupboard under the stairs.

To most, he was just Harry Potter, a boy with no friends who would eventually let his grades slip on purpose later in his school career in fear of his family. A boy who for some odd reason preferred to wear the same size clothes as his cousin, and was disliked for this and his other oddities. Strange things happened around the boy, and these extraordinary occurrences were noted. The suffering of the neglected boy was overlooked.

But little Harry didn't know about his teacher thoughts or his future. What he did know at that moment, was that he'd been given a name. It was strange, to think of himself as _Harry Potter_, but he was happy anyway.


End file.
